


Like Balto

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, Dogs, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Oneshot, Owner!Jared, Pet, Some Humor, Surprises, Talking, shifter!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared finds out that his dog is not really a dog.





	Like Balto

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly started writing and just came up with this. I thought it was cute. Not continuing this btw. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared didn't know what happened. One minute his dog was on the floor playing with a chew toy, then the next thing Jared knew, a handsome, naked man stood where his dog was.

What the fuck?

"Who are you?" Jared screamed, backing away to grab the lamp from the table, ready to attack and defend himself.

"J-Jared," the man's voice sounded raspy from disuse. "It's me. Jensen." What? That made no sense. "Look, see," Jensen pointed to his collar on his neck— which was the only thing he had on— the dog tag clinking as proof.

Jared was a grown-ass man that didn't need to be scared, yet when his eyes rolled back he knew that he was gone. At least he didn't feel the fall. Jared was out for a few good minutes before someone was shaking him, calling his name in a pleading tone: "Jared, please wake up."

Jared grumbled and rubbed the back of his aching head. When he opened his eyes, Jared noticed two things: his gaze landed directly on the stranger, and second, that his head was on his bare lap.

"Oh my god!" Jared blushed and immediately sat up. "Cover yourself!" He couldn't believe his head was near the stranger's junk. Jared was freaking out more that Jensen was naked than worrying about his earlier confession.

"Why? I've been naked the whole time. Even as a dog." Jensen looked at himself, trying to figure out what was the big deal. He had seen Jared walk around naked in his apartment before. Surely, it couldn't be a big deal.

Jared climbed to his feet and grabbed the blanket that was laying on the sofa and threw it to Jensen. "Just cover yourself, please."

Jensen's head peeked out of the sheet, then he rolled onto the floor, wrapping himself like a burrito. So familiar. As Jared was watching him from above, he could see his dog doing the same thing when he wanted to play.

Oh now... that would mean that this stranger was really his dog, not a crazy lunatic.

After thirty minutes of getting Jensen to sit down on the couch without squirming around, Jared began to ask him serious questions. "Let me get this straight... you're a shifter?" Jared asked. "As in you can transform into a dog? So you're a dog shifter?"

Jared had heard of shifters before. He had never met one because shifters tend to avoid humans and society altogether. Jared was going to find out why Jensen was with him rather than with his real family.

"I'm actually half-wolf as well," Jensen stated. "That's why I look more like a dog. I'm a mixture of both. Like Balto." Wow. Jensen did pay attention to the movies Jared had picked.

"And you've never bothered to tell me this. I picked you up from the streets! I thought you were a stray." Many thoughts filtered through Jared's mind; the fact that he could have kidnapped Jensen without even knowing.

"I was," Jensen whispered, "but then you rescued me." Well, that was a relief.

Jared sat on the couch, beside Jensen, and let out a frustrated sigh. "That was two years ago. You were a puppy. How old were you then?"

"Shifters easily grow but they take long to age once they hit adulthood," he informed. "I was six when you saved me. Now I'm," Jensen counted with his fingers, "eighteen." He was only three years older than Jared.

"Why aren't you with your family?" Jared wondered.

Jensen made a crestfallen expression. "They died when I was small."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Jared placed his hand on top of Jensen's for comfort.

"It's okay. I'm happy now." Jensen leaned towards him, enjoying his warmth that was radiating off his body.

It was comfortable after that, at least before Jared remembered something important. "Wait! That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me!" Jared exclaimed. "You've had so many chances to tell me. So why didn't you?"

Jensen frowned, pulling away. "I was scared you were going to kick me out if you found out my true origins. Shifters are not liked in human society." That was true. When somebody would find out who was a shifter there was nothing but harassment, which was why shifters didn't like humans and preferred to stay away from them.

"But I'm not like that, Jensen," Jared argued. "I thought you knew me better than that." He was hurt that Jensen didn't trust him enough.

"I-I know," Jensen hung his head in shame as he said, "but I was selfish. I wanted your affection and love. I know you wouldn't give me the same treatment if I was human."

Jared couldn't disagree with that. "Why tell me now?"

Jensen blushed and said, "I'm an adult now. Which means I have to find a mate..." Jared didn't like where this was going. "What I'm trying to say is that: I want you as my mate, Jared."

"No way. You're my dog!" Jared exclaimed.

"But I don't have to be!" Jensen countered. "I can be human now that you know about me. We can—"

"Stop. Just stop, Jensen. Look, you're scared and confused. You need to find someone more suitable for you. Maybe a shifter—" Jensen cut him off as he made a strangled noise.

"I-I'm not welcomed in a pack because I'm two different breeds. Why do you think I was alone when you found me?"

Jared's eyes widened in shock. "So you've been alone all this time?"

Jensen shook his head and made direct eye contact to Jared. "No. _I had you._ " Something deep inside Jared's stomach made him feel queasy, almost like little butterflies were fluttering around.

"Now that you know my secret, will you kick me out of your home?" Jensen couldn't help but ask. "I don't want to leave but if that's what you want... I'll do it." Jensen would do anything for Jared. He loved him.

"I thought shifters fight for their mates?" Jared raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not like my kind. I don't agree with forcing and claiming like them. It's wrong. I prefer the old fashion way.  _Wooing_."

Jared paused. "I won't kick you out. I practically raised you, Jensen. And honestly, I'm a little weirded out by all this— But," Jared rushed out as he saw Jensen was close to tears, "I don't mind giving us a try. You know all about me. I trust you."

Jensen nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "I know what you love to eat. I know what movies make you cry and what pisses you off. Oh, and I know what brings you great pleasure in bed—"

"Oh my god!" Jared covered his face to hide his pink cheeks. All the times Jensen had caught Jared when masturbating when he was a dog. How embarrassing.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you,  _mate_."

Jared wondered if Jensen was talking about his life or sex. Either way, he would find out soon enough. 


End file.
